


Snowed In (One Night Stand)

by robingurl



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Ringo/Paul fic. PWP in a snow storm. Old fic. :)
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 5





	Snowed In (One Night Stand)

Title: Snowed In (One Night Stand)  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Email: Robingurl65@aol.com  
Subject: Beatles Slash  
Pairing: Ringo/Paul  
Disclaimer: Own nobody, nuthin' except the plot! Oh and that half way decent song that Paul writes! :D

Paul's eyes widened innocently, "SNOW STORM? When?"

Ringo looked down and saw that Paul was fascinated that they might be stuck in a blizzard. He chuckled again ruffling his lovers hair. "Tonight I said. Are you daft and deaf?" Paul's response to that was to stick out his tongue. "I was watching the weather on the telly."

"Weather, is boring." Paul replied yawning as he got comfortable. Then he batted his eyes at Ringo playfully. .">

Snowed In  
By Robin Gurl

"Ringo, it's so cold." Paul whimpered snuggling close.

The drummer chuckled, "It's called winter, love. In winter it is cold." Ringo did give in from being 'mean' and let Paul come snuggle close. Of course he couldn't say no to his lover. No one could, Ringo thought amused. Surprisingly though, Paul didn't act spoiled. "You're just saying that because you want to snuggle close to me."

Paul blushed, was Ringo that smart? Alright, so yes, maybe it was a bit chilly in here, and yes, maybe, just maybe it was because Ringo was a good pillow. Either reason sounded good enough to the smaller man as he curled close intertwining his hand with Ringo's. "When are Geo and Johnny getting back?"

"Tonight, if the snow storm holds off."

Paul's eyes widened innocently, "SNOW STORM? When?"

Ringo looked down and saw that Paul was fascinated that they might be stuck in a blizzard. He chuckled again ruffling his lovers hair. "Tonight I said. Are you daft and deaf?" Paul's response to that was to stick out his tongue. "I was watching the weather on the telly."

"Weather, is boring." Paul replied yawning as he got comfortable. Then he batted his eyes at Ringo playfully.

"Everything is boring to you Paulie. Except food and sex." Ringo shot back ignoring Paul's cuteness. "Put it this way, at least we get a day off from shooting."

"True." The bassist was now on his back facing up. He smiled up at his lover innocently, "Yes, which means we can have fun." Might as well try again. As they say Three Times The Charm. Perhaps he could win with two instead of three.

"Nope."

BANG! BANG!

Paul watched his dreams of having a nice sex filled day be shot up in front of his eyes. "WHAT? WHY NOT?" He sat up and glared nice big hazel eyes at Ringo demanding an answer.

"I hurt you last night, remember?" Paul pouted, Ringo was right. "We shouldn't try again for a day or two."

Gah, Paul shouted silently, so much for being lovey dovey today. Ringo wouldn't allow them to incase Paul or he got horny off it. Damn, this was not the way all of this was suppose to come out.

Paul had this whole day planned. He knew it was going to snow. He'd known it for awhile. Paul had planned to have it snow them in and then they could have non-stop sex that day.

Paul's eyes turned large and tears were forming quickly, "fine." He curled away from Ringo bringing his knees to his chest and just sitting there. Ringo sighed rolling his eyes, why did Paul have to be like this, he was doing it for his lover's safety.

"Paulie..."

"Forget it. I'm going to go write some music." Paul stood not looking at Ringo and walked out.

"Paul.." Ringo watched the younger man leave feeling a little hurt. Then the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi George."

//"Having fun over there?"//

"Guess you could say that..." Ringo muttered.

//"You and Paulie have a fight?"// That was John.

"Kinda John. MOYB. What can I do for you two?"

Silence. //"We're kinda stuck out here. So we're gonna stay the day. It's already to dangerous to drive on. Ya know what Eppy'd do if he heard we drove on this so we're gonna save 'em the trouble. Don't hurt Paulie to badly, alright?"//

"John, he wants to have sex."

//"Yes, that is what lovers do."//

"Lennon you know what I'm getting at." Ringo snapped.

//"Calm down, Richard. Try it again with Paul, just go a little slower than before. I think you two kinda just jumped right in and went to fast."//

"Alright. Alright. Have fun."

Click

Ringo stared at the phone for a moment then stood to go find Paul.

*~*

Paul had tried many times to write but he couldn't. He just kept thinking about Ringo. Maybe it was just a one night stand last night. Maybe they weren't in love. Paul thought they were but maybe he was wrong. Then he got inspirtation and took a piece of paper out.

That night.  
You looked at me  
I looked at you  
We were in another world  
For just that one night  
We were really in love  
Your soft kisses and sweet words  
But now it's all gone, those words and kisses never to return

All's Fair In Love And War you say.  
So now that I want more  
You want me to go away  
My heart is crying  
That night  
Oh Oh  
That Night  
Was A One Night Stand

Your soft touch  
I'll never forget  
Your hands touching me  
The feeling still lingers  
Our bodies so close  
Your eyes gazing into mine  
Mine gazing into yours  
We were in a our own world

All's Fair In Love And War you say  
So now that I want more  
You want me to go away  
My heart is crying  
That night  
Oh Oh  
That Night  
Was A One Night Stand

Paul's tears dripped on the paper smearing some of the ink. ::Just because I'm the cute one people use me.:: "I loved you." He whispered.

Ringo stood at the door, his heart was in a million pieces at hearing Paul cry. "Paulie..." The figure on the bed jumped. "I'm sorry."

Paul turned around wiping his eyes of those embarrassing tears. Crying was for those teeny boppers, not for him. "What are you sorry about? You had your fun."

"Let me see what you wrote." Ringo walked in further and took the paper from his lover reading it to himself. After he was done he understood what Paul was thinking, "Paulie, it wasn't a one night stand."

"You act as though it was." Paul exclaimed standing, "I try and snuggle next to you all you do is ignore me and talk about the weather. I try to be cute and you shake it off."

Ringo was surprised. What ever he had done had made Paul furious. When was Paul trying to be cute? "O." Was all Ringo said.

"O? So that's it? We're through?" Paul whispered, hot tears were now streaming down his cheeks. "I thought you'd be different. Guess I was wrong."

We're through? Woah, woah. "Through? Wait, why are we through?" Ringo exclaimed blocking the door. "I never said it."

"So now you have to say it before it's over? Move out of my way, Ringo."

"I'm not moving until you explain yourself, Macca."

"Explain what?" Paul shouted, "Explain in easier terms that I don't want a big nosed daft lover? How clearer do I need to make it? WE ARE THROUGH!!" Forciablly Paul pushed Ringo aside and ran to another room leaving a confused and heart broken Ringo behind.

"What in the world was that all about?" He walked over to the mirror and looked at his nose, "It's not that big and I'm not that daft. All of this because I won't make love to him?" Ringo sat on Paul's bed deep in thought. ::What did I do wrong? Did he try and be cute earlier? I know he snuggled close but I didn't try and ignore him. Maybe I did do all of this stuff...::

*~*

Paul crashed on John's bed not giving a care what he fell on. He just curled up taking John's huge pillow and hugging it tight. Then realization hit him. What had he just done? Ringo was probably coming into make up and he blew it up in the drummer's face. "I'm the daft one..."

The bassist lay there for a few minutes trying to figure out what he'd just done and what he should do now. "I guess I should go apologize..."

Standing he went to go find his ex lover.

*~*

"Ringo.."

"What? Come to yell at me again?" Ringo stood and walked over to Paul not sure of what make of Paul's voice. "What else did I do?"

Paul looked at the floor, "I..I'm..s.s.sorry." He looked up to Ringo almost begging to be forgiven. "Please, Ringo. I..I was over reacting. I..I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

For awhile no one spoke. Paul was scared. "Do you hate me now?"

"No, Paulie, I don't hate you." Ringo replied. "I could never hate you. I just can't figure out what prompted you to yell at me like that." The drummer moved closer and carrassed Paul's brown hair gently kissing his friend's cheek. "I always want to do everything right for you. Always have. Now that we were lovers I was going to make your life perfect. All I did was make it worse."

"I..I don't understand Ringo.."

"Paul, you are the kind of lover who needs constant love and affection. You need to hugged, kissed, snuggled with, held in bed, all the time. Without those things you feel as if you were just rejected, am I right?" Paul nodded carefully and Ringo continued. "I want to give you all of that but I just can't do it all. I want to but I can't. I do love you. Love you more than anything. And last night was the most beautiful night I had ever seen. I wouldn't mind doing it again some time, but I want you to heal first. I had to watch you in pain and I don't want to see it again. So, James Paul McCartney can I have you as my lover again?"

Paul nodded, he had no words to say and felt like an idiot for it. Ringo saved him the trouble and kissed him. This was better than the first time. Paul wrapped his arms around Ringo's neck and explored the drummer's mouth passionately as Ringo with his. Maybe he could wait until later, after all they were snowed in. And that snow wasn't going to melt any time soon.

Ringo lost his footing and he fell backwards Paul falling on top of him. Both Beatles giggled like girls and locked in kisses again. "God, I love you." Ringo whispered after their kiss broke off. Paul blushed kissing Ringo's nose lightly. "I'm glad."

"Give you two days?"

"No." Paul pouted, "One."

"Alright, Alright." Ringo finally gave in and laid back completely looking at the ceiling. What a weird day. He'd lost and gained the same lover in the same day. "Just promise me no egging on."

Innocently Paul grinned and purred climbing off, "Alright. No egging. Just purring." Smack. Paul jumped a mile when Ringo's hand connected with his rump. "HEY!!"

"Paulie, is being bad." Ringo shook his finger at him standing as well. "If Paul is bad then he must be left alone tonight and the next night."

"You wouldn't..." Paul whispered.

"Nope, you are right. Cause then I'd get no sleep and what fun would that be?" Ringo grinned looking out the window, "I wouldn't worry about John and George getting back tommorrow."

"Oh? Why?"

"We're already snowed in. While we were having our little bickering it was snowing hard." Ringo grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him closer, "But's that's alright. Just don't get any bright ideas any more alright? I would never do a one night stand with anyone expecially you. Understand?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good, now John left some very good movies out. I sure wouldn't mind going to see it with a certain someone attached to my arm." Paul grinned nodding then he was led into the den.

END


End file.
